


Count Me Out

by Pinepitch



Series: The Left, the Right, and everyone in between [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Eating Disorders, Injury, M/M, Weight Gain, angsty as fuck, genderfluid!Hoshi, trans!jisoo, welcome back our darling Jiyeon, yo i'm sorry but this series is more of the work i want to see in fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepitch/pseuds/Pinepitch
Summary: Hoshi is a dancer. They live for it.And this injury is a small blip, right?It will feel better if they lose some weight, right?Right?





	1. Chapter One

“A flip, do a flip!” Hoshi called, laughing.

Jihoon obliged, loving the way Hoshi’s eyes scrunched up into a delighted eye smile. The world spun around him and then he was flat on his face in the trampoline.

“You okay, Hoonie?” Hoshi asked, eyes worried.

Jihoon nodded, rubbing his slightly bruised nose until the feeling came back to it and kissed Hoshi.

When Jihoon kissed them, they thought the world was turning on its head, every time.

“We have to go get Jiji,” Jihoon whispered against their lips.

He was right, it was getting close to three, and Jiyeon would be out of daycare soon enough. They were having so much fun though, and Hoshi never wanted it to end. The two of them had gone to the newly opened trampoline park, bouncing around to their hearts’ content for a few hours. Since Hoshi was a dancer, they’d taken pride in showing off, while Jihoon surprised them with his own gymnastics.

They left, tying their shoes and waving goodbye to the friendly gym staff. Jihoon insisted upon driving, and Hoshi didn’t mind - cars scared them, and whenever they got behind the wheel, they couldn’t help but imagine messing up, causing something to happen to the love of their life…but Jihoon was a great driver. He always knew what he was doing and could predict other drivers’ movements before they even turned the wheel.

It became a game.

“He’s going to run that light...yep, there he goes. Thought he could make it.”

“Her! How about her?!”

“She’s in the wrong lane and is about to realise, uh huh, thought so…”

It was only a part of Jihoon that helped calm them.

They watched the city pass by as they sped through the city, trying to make it in time for Jiyeon getting out. The sun was shining through the buildings, blinding where it reflected on the windscreen, even though the weather had turned crisp and chilly. Hoshi settled back and tried to suppress the sense of unease that cars always brought him.

Neither of them saw the bike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the beginning... i make no apologies for being AWOL, i had deadlines and then went on holiday.

They felt ridiculous, strapped to a gurney, trying to catch a glimpse of Jihoon as he was pulled from the wreckage. 

Their heart was in their mouth, their eyes streaming with tears, and still,  _ still _ , they hadn’t brought Jihoon anywhere near them. Their mind was descending into chaos when they heard it.

“Get the fuck  _ off of me! _ ”

They thought their heart had exploded with how relieved it was, with how happy they were to hear their furious little boyfriend battling with concerned EMTs, fighting through to them.

“Hosh,” he sobbed upon seeing them, “I’m so sorry, I am  _ so sorry,  _ you’re gonna be okay, oh my God, you’re okay, right?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” they were crying in response, and Jihoon was holding their face and peppering kisses all over it, small, beautiful butterfly kisses that were brighter than the ambulance lights.

Hoshi didn’t mention the throbbing in his leg. 

* * *

“Go get ‘em!” Jihoon laughed, releasing the child.

Jiyeon dropped to the floor and ran as full pelt as any two year old can at Hoshi.

“OSS OSS OSS!” She was screeching, scrambling into Hoshi’s lap.

They laughed, wrapping their arms around her. She tugged at their hair, standing on their lap to get a better view of their earlobes. They laughed at her, blowing little raspberries on her stomach when she wasn’t paying attention.

“Alright, gigglefritz, don’t tire them out,” Jisoo laughed, coming in from the kitchen.

It had been three days since the accident. After hearing about it, Jeonghan had said he’d leave work to pick up Jiyeon, and Hoshi knew Jihoon had been itching to see her after they’d not had their afternoon together. 

Jisoo settled his daughter into her chair by the table and handed her a sippy cup full of juice. She drank heavily, staring at Hoshi’s cast the whole time. It hadn’t been anything serious; a clean break. Six weeks in a cast, some light physiotherapy, and they would be back to normal. Apparently. Sure, they’d have to take it easy for a few months, and weren’t likely to be in any stage productions for a while, but it wasn’t the end.

The guy on the bike had survived as well, his protective gear doing its job, even if his bike had been totaled. No one blamed Jihoon except himself, and Hoshi was glad to see his serious frown lift for the first time in three days as he babbled to the little girl in her high chair.

“OSSY!” Jiyeon called across the table, “Ossy, where your leg?”

“It’s in here baby girl,” they said calmly, tapping the cast.

“Why?”

“Because I hurt it.”

“Why?”

“It was an accident.”

“Okay, Jiji, it’s getting late and you have day care in the morning, so it’s time for your

bath,” Jisoo said, taking away the cup and distracting her from anymore questions.

“No!” 

“Yes, Ji, c’mon.”

“NO!”

And like that, a full scale toddler meltdown ensued, screaming, crying, running away

from her father. 

Jeonghan worked evenings a lot for a reason. 

Seungcheol on the other hand, chose that moment to come home. He took the whole

scenario in his stride, dropping his briefcase and scooping up the wailing infant.

“DADADDADADADA” screeched the two year old, now ecstatically happy.

“Mmmmhmmm, you’re an angel for him, but not for me?” Jisoo looked a little put out,

but happily let Seungcheol take her up for her bath, suit and tie still on.

Hoshi kind of wanted what the three of them had; a kid running around and causing havoc, Sunday morning diner breakfasts and a house in the suburbs with a cat that hated everyone except the kid. But twenty-one was too young to be thinking like that (so Jihoon said). Their friends made it work because they had to, and it worked out, but that’s not always the case. 

“You two hungry?” Jisoo asked, running a hand through his hair.

It was back to black now; apparently raising a kid was more of a priority than the colour of his hair. 

“Starved,” Hoshi laughed, staring hungrily at the bake Jisoo brought in. “I guess not having to watch my figure for a while might be a nice thing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a shout out to my love, @kailogan, a minghao stan


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hosh can walk again. jihoon is a dom. no smut, sorry my horny friends.

They tested how stable they felt.

“You can walk, I promise,” the cast technician encouraged.

The boot certainly didn’t feel like their leg had previously. It extended beyond their toes and reminded them of the time they’d been caught wearing their mother’s heels when they were six.

Jihoon said nothing, biting his nails. Hoshi knew he still thought the jury was out on whether his partner would ever walk again. Even more so on their dancing.

Carefully, Hoshi wobbled forwards on their bad leg, holding on tightly to the crutches they still had. It felt fine.

So they took another step. And another and another.

“So looks like you can start light rehabilitation exercise. A physio will be in touch.”

Jihoon accepted a yellow form from the tech and they walked (Hoshi couldn’t quite believe it) back to the reception desk together. Once all their details were logged, Jihoon led them back to the car at a pace slow enough for them to follow.

“So…how does it feel?” He asked, peering up at the other.

“I dunno…wobbly? It doesn’t hurt though so I suppose that’s good,” they responded in kind, frowning at their foot, “I wonder how long until I can work again.”

“We’ve got enough in sick pay and savings to cover us until you can work - don’t worry about money.”

Jihoon had been firm on this fact, even _over-_ spending as if to prove it to Hoshi.

“I wasn’t worried about that so much as…I’m getting out of shape - what if I’m not fit enough once I can work again?”

“You’ll get there,” Jihoon replied, but his mouth was set in a tight line. 

He unlocked the car and opened the door for Hoshi, who was well used to manoeuvring their bulky cast into the small car. They settled back into their seat and flicked on the radio, bopping their head and mentally choreographing the song. They had pages and pages of choreography at home. Even before the accident, there had been an overflow, but since they had nothing but free time, notebooks filled with steps and moves to try stacked up on their bedside table. 

 

* * *

 

Once home, neither particularly felt like cooking or eating, so they flopped on the sofa together and flicked on a movie. 

Jihoon always started on the opposite end of the sofa, but his greatest secret was that he was a cuddler. He would gradually scooch his way over to Hoshi, settling to be tucked under their arm, or with his head in their lap, begging to have his head scratched. Hoshi liked it when he did that - Jihoon was dominant in pretty much every other aspect of their relationship, and sometimes Hoshi just like to fee like they were in charge of making Jihoon happy - especially when his head would slowly nod to his chest or he’d stick his face in their stomach and start snoring. 

 

But twenty minutes into the film and Jihoon hadn’t moved. He was sat stiff as a bored. Hoshi’s heart thudded unevenly, fear spiking through them at this unnatural behaviour. 

“Hoonie?” They asked uncertainly, pausing the video. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, why?” Jihoon said. His voice suggested otherwise, but Hoshi didn’t point that out.

“Normally by now you’re crawling into my lap like a cat..” they finished with a chuckle - an attempt at humour. 

“It’s nothing.” Jihoon affirmed.

They stared at him, wondering whether to press the matter.

“Jihoon,” they said more seriously, “look at me”

Jihoon’s head whipped to the side so fast Hoshi was worried he’d hurt himself, but he very quickly became preoccupied in something else. His eyes. When Jihoon wanted something particularly badly, you could read it plain as day in his eyes.

“Hosh, don’t, uh, don’t feel any obligation - it’s just been a while since the accident, and then you had your cast, and just - I think if I touch you I might explode.”

Hoshi felt warmth blossom all over their body at the words.

“It has been a long time…” they murmured.

Jihoon noticed the change of demeanour. It was Hoshi’s own way of conveying his attentions.

“Get in the bedroom,” Jihoon ordered.

Hoshi picked up his crutches and did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha you thought i'd abandoned you NOPE. i have plans to make you all suffer and i fully intend on enacting them.
> 
> On a more serious note though my dudes, stuff gets real from here on out. Kailogan knows this, and i've told them how important it is to me to have more fics that are representative of some struggles some people have...if you are suffering with anything mentioned (or anything not mentioned), hmu - 
> 
> Twitter @bleedinglikeaninkbomb
> 
> Tumblr (hardly ever on there) @bleedinglikeaninkbomb
> 
> i'm good at rambling if you need it also am real good at giving great advice that i myself will not follow

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i am BACK! and kind of writing? idk, I have a lot of work to do that i'm ignoring. While I'm saying that though, feel free to head on over to my pet project (and my final for second year), at interstellastarlight.tumblr.com :)  
> -Pinepitch


End file.
